Viaje al Infierno
by chappyxD
Summary: El Instituto de Karakua asiste a un vije escolar. ¿Que sucede cuando Ichigo y Rukia deben compartir una habitacion? Ichiruki


**El viaje hacia el infierno.**

En el instituto de Karakura, habian proponido un viaje grupal, como siempre, Kurosaki Ichigo, observaba por la ventana, sin importarle la propuesta y de lo que hablaban sus compañeros. Pero algo, mas bien dicho alguien lo interrumpio de sus pensamientos.

-oi Ichigo, que es un viaje grupal?-pregunto la pequeña shinigami.

Ichigo se volteo, mirandola a los ojos, como de costumbre-a ver Rukia... como puedo explicarte-se rasca la cabeza-es como ir de vacaciones pero sin tu familia, en cambio vas con tus compañeros-dice, el pelinaranja frunciendo el seño.

-como si supiera que es un viaje-

-si que eres bruta enana-

-que te pasa maldito colorinche?-

-acuaman de hinodoro¬¬-y luego de este ultimo insulto dirijido a Rukia , hubo un pequeño silencio de parte de la morena, primero Ichigo se extraño por que ella nunca se quedaria callada tras un insulto, pero despues comprendio a que se debia su silencio...

-ja,-rio el shinigami sustituto-seguro que no sabes lo que te dije?-dice mirandola desafiante.

La morena se quedo mirandolo con cara de pocos amigos, ya que no queiria pelearse, y esa pelea le derrumbaria la imagen que muestra a sus compañeros. Suena el tiembre, indicando el descanso, pero antes de que el rado salga, los para su profesora media loca, y dice que en la proxima hora, seran asignados los cuartos del hotel con sus respectivos integrantes.

/

Al pasar el "molesto" descanso, según nuestro amigo colorin, los alumnos entran y se dirijen a sus respectivos asientos, entra la profesora con cara de pocos amigos.

-Escuchen gusanos, ya se han asignado los cuartos con sus integrantes- dice ella con un monton de hojas en las manos, y una caja al costado de su escirtorio.

-no repetire dos veces, asi que el que no persta atencion se jode-dice ella-despues de nombrara uno cuantos llega al grupo de ichigo

-habiatcion 200, estaran Asano Keigo y Kojima Mizuiru- se podia ver a un keigo llorando,-yo queria que me tocara con la hermosa de Innou o la diosa de Kuchiki.

-habitacion 201 Uryuu Ishida y Sado Yasutora- de parte de sado no se pudo notar nada, es mas no dijo ni a, aveces daba la impresion de que este ropero humano era mudo, y de parte del experto en costura lo unico que hizo fue acomodar sus anteojos.

-habitacion 202 , Arizawa Tatsuki e Inoue Orihime-

-habitacion 203 estara Chizuruu, solo ella sola, creimos que por seguridad de algunas chicas era mejor dejarla sola- dice la profesora.

-y la ultima habitacion del ultimo piso, la 204 es para Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia-rie buerlona.

-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?? O-gritan los dos al mismo tiempo.

-lo siento basuras, yo no lo quece asi,por que si fuera por mi los hubiera puesto chica y chico a todos, asi que no se quejen

-pero, no puede poner con ella-reclama el pelinaranja.

-prefieres a Chizuruu?y Kurosaki se quedo callado sentandose en su banco.

Luego de esta tremenda noticia sono la campana, indicando que se tienian que ir a su casas, Ichigo y Rukia se levantaron de sus bancos, para irse a casa y salir de auqella pesadilla, y se fueron a sus casas.

Llegaron, y se fueron hacia la habiatcion del shinigami sustituto, Ichigo como siempre lo primero que hizo fue acostarse en sus cama, en cambio la morena entro al roper, y se encerro alli, hasta llegar la noche.

Despues de empacar sus cosas, decidieron dormir, quizas para cuando se levanten esta pesadilla terminaria, y seriala vida normal. Peri nada en la vida es de color rosa, ni tampoco conejitos.

-eyh Rukia despertate-dice el pelinaranja samarreandola.nada...

-enana esta chappy..

-donde??-se levanta como si nada y se pone a revisar el cuarto...

-jajajajajajajajajajajajaj..-se escucho la risa exagerada de Ichigo.

-de que te ries?-pregunta ella ingenua.

-de tui estupidez enana , no puedo creer que te hallas creido lo de ese maldito conejo-perono pudo seguir riendose ya que Rukia lo habia hecho callar de una trompada que le habia dado en la nariz.

-que te sucede maldita enana...?-

-primero no te metas con chappy, y no es un maldito conejo, es tierno adorable y bueno, no como otros..-dice mirandolo de reojos,-y segundo no me digas mas enana, o prefieres que yo te diga colorin?- amenaza la shinigami.

-como quieras pero apurate, que si no por tu culpa llegaremos tarde y nos perderemos del puto viaje-

-esta bien...¬¬

/

Llegaron a la escuela por suerte no habian llegado tarde, la prfesora les entrego sus respectivas llaves, y las recoge Ichigo, la shinifgami se para y se la arrebata de las manos, diciendole que el no esmuy confiable y que se tiraria a dormir por cualquier lado, y asi la perderia.

-pero que idioteces hablas enana?-

-yo no digo ninguna idiotes , lo que digo es cierto-y se cruzo de brazos.

-damelaa-ordena el , y se pone a forsegear con la morena,

La shinigami apenas lo puedo empujar, alejandolo unos cuantos centimetros, de repente abrio la parte superior de sus camisa y metio la llave alli.

-que haces , enana asquerosa?OO

-yo?... nada solo estoy guardando la llave en un lugar seguro para que no se pierda, pero si quieres la puedes agarrar...-dice la pequeña Kuchiki, con voz inoecente, la que tanto irritaba al pelinaranja.

-aslo ichigo-grito keigo...

En ese momento los dos se quedaron O/O colorados de la vergüenza, ya que se olvidaron de que todavia no habian salido del salon de clases.

Salen de la escuela y se suben al autobus, por suerte alli te podias sentar con quien quisieras, por que si fuera por la profesora estarian sentados como ella quisiera.

/

Despues del descanso llegaron al hotel, y todos sedirijieron a sus cuartos, los dos subieron por las escaleras, rogando que ese momento se haga eterno, llegaron a la habiatacion 204, la shinigami saco la llave, nunca habia rogado algo pero en ese momento sus adentros rogaban que la llave este falceada.

Entraron, encontraron un pasillo, desde alli se veia una hermosa ventana con vista al mar, una television plasma, un tocador hacia la derecha de la ventana, doblando a la izquierda se encontraba una cama?, matrimonial, y del otro lado de la habiatacion la puerta que dirijia la baño, el pelinaranja se preguntaba si alli no habia una puerta que dirija directamente hacia el infierno, pero despues se convencion que no hacia falta ir al infierno, ya que el ya se encontraba alli.

Luego de un momento largoooooo de silencio la shinigami decidio romper el hielo...

-Ichigo?

-que pasa?

-como dormiremos hoy,?-pregunto la morena.

-hmmm...- se rasco la cabeza.-no te procupes , no me interesas si eso es lo que piensa- el pelinaranja habia mandado a la mierda el clima perfecto.

-no te procupes tampoco me interesas, solo estaba siendo amable, pero veo que eres un idiota y con vos no funciona nada...-abrio su bolso sacon unas cuantas cosas, y su toallon, y entro al baño, cerrando la puerta con un portazo que dejo retumbando todo lo que habia en auqella habiatcion.

-compadesco la puerta- dijo el pelinaranja, sin darse cuenta lo que la morena trataba de decirle- saco una colcha, y la tiro al piso acostandote arriba de auqella frasada

Cuando Rukia salio del baño lo encontro a Kurosaki durmiendo en el piso, en ese momento esteba tan enojada que queria darle una patada en el medio de los ○4& pipppppp..., pero se controlo, y con toda la pasiencia del mundo paso por al lado de el, tratando de no hacer ruido, llego hasta la cama, abrio las frasadas y se acosto alli.

Pasaron dos horas y ella todavia no podia conseguir dormir, quizas era algo de conciensia al verlo dormir a Ichigo en el piso, decidio que asi no iba a llegar a ningunlado, se levanto, se acerco hasta estar al lado de Ichigo y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una patada,

-que suecede enana, por que mierda hicites eso?-dijo gritando un muy enojado Ichgo

-por que queria, y te lo merecias, aparte me das lastima, si quieres puedes acostarte en la cama-dijo la shinigami , volviendo otra vez a la cama.

Se sentia mas tranquiela, aunque sabia que el shinigami sustituto nunca sederia, pero de repente sintio algo moverse, se dio vuelta y lo encontro al pelinaranja acostandose en la cama. La morena sonrio, otra batalla ganada penso.y se volvteo hacia el otro lado.

A las 2 horasla morena empezo a sentirmucho frio, a ella no le extrañaba ya que era muy friolentea, y a causa de este empezo a temblar del frio, el shinigami sustito sientio como Rukia temblaba, lo penso dos veces, y decidio hacerlo, penso que quizasa lamorena lo tome a mal, pero a estas alturas que le podia pasar que ya no le haya pasado.

Se giro mirando a la Kuchiki, se veia muy tierna, salvo por la parte en la que temblaba, se acerco mas ella...

Rukia pudo sentir que el pelinaranja se daba vuelta y se acercaba a ella, llego a sentir su respiracion muy cerca, pero en su interior se preguntaba que queria Ichigo, pensaba que estaba muy raro.

El shinigami sustituto, levanto sus brazoz, y los apoyo en la pequeña cintura de la shinigami...

La morena sientio que Kurosaki levantaba sus brazos, y los apoyo en su cintura, Rukia sentia tanto frio que ni siquiera le importo, es mas se aferro a aquellos brazos bien formados, sosteniendolo con sus manos...

Kurosaki al sentir que la shinigami se aferraba a sus brazos se acreco lo mas que puedo hacia ella, apretando su agarre..

La idea de estar abrazando a la pequeña Kuchiki, histerica, confundia a Ichigo no entendia que pasaba por su cabneza para llegar a hacer lo que izo.

Rukia se encontraba totalmente confundida, no entendia por que el pelinaranja la habia abrazado, no era que se odiaban, y que si fuera por ellos les gustaria ver morir el uno al otro, pero tampoco entendia por que ella habia aceptado aquel abrazo, no se destestaban mutuamente?no entendia lo que sucedia alli.En ese momento sintio algo en su corazon yde un impulso se giro, quedando su cara cerca de los labios delpelinaranja. Cada uno puedo sentir la respiracion del otro, Ichigo pudo notar como Rukia enrrojecia dela vergüenza, ninguno de los dos sabian que hacian, lo unico ue sabian es que se estaban dejando guiar por el corazon, eso no es lo mas importante?

Kurosaki la besa, sin saber de donde salio aquel sentimiento, la besa apasionadamente, ella corresponde el beso, dejando entrara la lengua, la distancia entre sus cuerpos cada vez fue disminuyendo, el pelinaranja se subio arriba del cuerpo de la morena, tratando de no aplastar su fragil y delicado cuerpo, ella lo abrazo atrayendolo mas a ella, Ichigo continuo por su cuello, besandolo y creando un camino de besos hasta llegar a su remera, sin dudarlo , le quito la remera a la shinigami.Ella se tapo de la vergüenza con las sabanas, Kurosaki se acerco hacia su oido y le susurro que tenia el cuerpo mas perfecto que halla visto, y la siguio besando hasta llegar a su corpiño, la morena le saco la remera a Ichigo desesperadamente, luego el le saco lo que quedaba del pijama de la shinigami, dejandola solo en ropa interior, se alejo un minuto solo para admirar su cuerpo, era perfecto como a el le gustaba, no era extravagante ni nada para el estilo, Rukia se desciso de los pantalones de el, el pelinaranja ya no aguantaba mas, necesitaba algo de ella, y lo queria a toda costa, como un adicto a su droga, fue por lo que le correspondia, pero despues penso de que ella era inocente, y no le podia hacer lo que pensaba, antes que hjacerele daño a la pequeña Kuchiki preferiria castrarse, penso el, pero Rukia le dijo que todo iba a estar bien, que no le importaba, aliviandolo, el pelinaranja no estaba seguro de hacerlo o no,por una parte es lo que mas queria, pero por otra tenia miedo de hacerle daño a la shinigami, la morena se canso, y lo fue a buscar beasndolo apasionadamente, -segura que esto es lo que quieres?-pregunto el pelinaranja avergonsado, la morena solo le dedico una bella sonrisa, dabdole permiso al Kurosaki...


End file.
